Of The Stars Episode 10 / Transcript
It was a normal day, the sun was shining and the girls got just back from school. And then, the normal day ended: “Hey guys, I had a great idea!” Ruby said proud. “Yeah, what idea was it?” Emerald wondered. “Let’s have another chosen warriors training session!” She said determined. “Huh?” Rubellit wondered looking at Amethyst. “That is not a great idea Ruby. It was terrible last time. Why would we want to re-do this?” Amber then said seriously. “Yeah, it will all be the same way. You are yelling at us and we have to run.” Topaz agreed. “Hehe, yeah that was fun.” Ruby mumbled smiling. “But no! It won’t be like this. No rock filled buckets… even though I liked them.” Ruby explained. “They were terrible and won’t help you as legendary warriors.” Loo said strict. “No, this time we will go a different direction.” “And what would it be?” Sapphire wondered. “I will train you.” Loo said. “Ha! That’s an even better joke.” Sapphire said laughing. “Didn’t you say, that you are only a soon-to-be warrior?” Rubellit wondered. “Yes. But I’m still more warrior than you are.” Loo answered. “You know; we need a little bit training. No matter how much chosen we are. We are worthless if we can’t fight.” Ruby explained. “And for me, it would be a good excuse to actually use my powers.” Loo explained. “I’m gaining new powers, which I can’t even control or don’t know that they exist.” He explained further. “Hm… what do you guys think?” Sapphire wondered, looking to the others. “They do have a point…” Amber mumbled. “And we wouldn’t have to carry those buckets…” Diamond added. “You didn’t even carry one.” Emerald said smiling. “Yeah, but still…” Diamond mumbled. “Alright~y!” Rubellit said jumping up. “Let’s go for it!” She said cheerfully. As everyone looked surprised at her, she explained her reaction: “It sounds like fun. And then on the other hand, you six are way stronger and experienced than Amy-chan and I am. If you want it or not. We do need that training!” She said passionate. Amethyst sighed. “The eldest has spoken everyone.” “We have to do it now, huh?” Amber sighed. OPENING “A-Are you sure about this?” Kuro wondered. “Hm, I know it seems rushed. But I need to keep my research on.” Break then said with a calmer voice than usual. “We need to know the strength of our enemies or else we’ll be doomed. Don’t underestimate them.” Break added. “Then, please let me do this for you. I’ll collect some intel!” Kuro offered. “No, this one is personal. I will do it.” Break said and then left the room. The room was actually shown before. It was the same place where the villains stayed when Catastrophe was still a threat. Break then went out of the hideout. Meanwhile our group of nine arrived at the sports field of the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Before school ended today, Ruby asked the principal for permission to use it. She got it, obviously. “Ah, the Nijiiro. Has been quite a while since I’ve been here.” Sapphire said putting her bag on the ground. “For me too.” Amethyst agreed. “Have you even been here before?” Amber then wondered. “No.” Amethyst said. “Me neither!” Rubellit nodded. “You have just moved here and are a high school student, so no wonder.” Ruby said. “Alright. First step, transform.” Loo said. “You don’t need to tell us. We know that.” Emerald said. “If you do, then why aren’t you transformed?” He wondered cold. “ “I’d like to say that he’s starting to act like Ruby did back then… but sadly I know that he’s always like that.” Topaz mumbled while talking to Amber. The girl then transformed and unlike they thought it would be, it was a rather boring training session. There was no real fight. And at least for Guardian Angel Azure it would have been something nice if she could punch Loo for once without being yelled at. But it was rather calm today. What did they expect? Full action with no training experience. Do they think becoming a warrior was that easy? Maybe they didn’t know for how long Loo was doing the training already… Some of the girls made a break, sitting down besides the field. “I hope this will get more exciting soon.” Sienna complained. “Now, come on. You can’t get the super training after one day.” Crimson said. “It will come later. I hope…” She mumbled. “Hey, if this doesn’t get more interesting, I’m getting my buckets back!” Crimson then called. Loo just shook his head. “I will try something you should be able to manage.” He started. “Why is it just me? What about the others?” Azure wondered. “Them too, but they got bored before I could start. And it’s easier to work with only one at this. That’s even what my teacher told us when we did that.” Loo explained. He then stretched his arms away from his body and his signature blade appeared. A normal sword as it was used in the medival ages. “Grab it.” He said and Azure took it. “Won’t it disappear if you don’t grab it?” Azure wondered. “Sure it will. It is a safety spell, so your enemy can’t just take the blade and attack you with it.” He explained. “It’s rather hard to use manifestation. So I will start with something more easy.” He started. “Wait! But I’m human, I don’t have any powers like you guys have!” Azure said serious. “You do. Sapphire doesn’t. I know, I know. It’s totally against what I told Dia back then but this is just complicated. And I don’t say that you can master any Kamonian power. There is no way that you can learn how to teleport or move objects in your mind. But I thought that you might can learn manifestation.” He explained. “Like you said, the sword will disappear if I don’t use it any time soon. But now try to make it yours. Use your powers on it.” He said stepping back. “H-How on earth should I do that?! Sure, I’ll use Navy Blue Arrow on this thing…” Azure complained. “Water!” Blue called from Azure’s commune carrying bag. And then bubbles surrounded the sword and it turned into a different sword. It was now a Katana with a silver/blue blade. “Woah, what happened and why does it look like a Katana now?” Azure wondered. “That’s what I thought would happen. But she was supposed to do it, not you Blue.” Low said smiling. “The sword turned from my signature blade to yours. Not every manifestation-blade looks the same. It resembles the owner.” Loo explained. “I think you should be able to summon it now. But I don’t know how it works with you. I had quite troubles with it at the beginning.” He added. “Oh yeah?” Azure sighed. “That’s cool! Show me too! I also want a sword!” Crimson said impressed. “Ha? Now you come back to me?!” Loo wondered joking. “How old were you when you used it for the first time?” Azure wondered. “Seven when I first used it and I mastered it six months later.” Loo answered. “Which makes me think of, nobody gets a hang on it under two years…” He mumbled. “…” The girls stood next to him, wondering if he was joking or not. “That’s a Zeremk for you!” Scarlet said cheerfully. “He was seven…” Saffron repeated. “How long have you been doing the warrior stuff?” Lavender then wondered. “Since I was five. Normally, you choose what you will be with ten but Voide showed me earlier.” Loo answered. “… With five?” Sienna mumbled. “Yeah, but the actual lessons started after I turned 10. So I have no privileges.” Loo added. “Yes, yes you do. So much and that’s so unfair.” Cyan mumbled. “…?” Loo looked at her, not really understanding what she meant. Then, a bright but still dark purple light appeared under the group’s feet. “What’s now?” While standing in that circle the girls lost their transformation and then got teleported away. The blade which Azure took over a moment ago, turned into water and disappeared. Then the group re-appeared somewhere far away. “Hey, we have been here before…” Topaz said looking around. They were somewhere in the woods. “Yeah, that was the hideout of the villains…” Amber said. “And where Break wanted to fight me…” Loo mumbled. “So what’s this place?” Rubellit wondered. “Most likely… a trap.” Loo answered. “You might be right.” Break said. She was standing a bit away from the others. To be exact, the group stood at the one corner of the house, Break next to the other. So there was quite a space between them. “What, are we going to repeat the past?” Amber wondered. “Why, what happened?” Rubellit wondered. “Even if we would. You wouldn’t be involved.” Break said cold, waving her hand, releasing a wind-like power which pushed, almost threw, the girls away. Then a dark purple, slightly red barrier appeared before them. They couldn’t get to Loo or Break anymore. “That’s bad.” Ruby said, putting her hand against the barrier. Loo, who wasn’t affected by her attack, looked at the direction the girls landed. “You are crazy.” He shouted. “Maybe. But there’s something I need to know. And I will find it out today.” Break said cold, summoning her signature blade. It also resembled a knight’s sword from the middle ages but was still different than Loo’s. “Huh? You can’t just stop with that can you?” Loo mumbled, summoning his sword. “I need to make it sure.” Break said. “I know why you are doing this. You are afraid that I might be stronger than you are one day.” Loo said as Break charged for her first attack. He blocked the attack. “Your arrogance can’t accept that there might be people who can surpass you.” He added. “You have no idea.” Break said with an evil smile attacking one more time. And it went on like this. One of them started an attack but it was blocked by the opponent. Every time the swords hit each other, silver sparks flew away from the blades. Then Break used a kind of attack she had learned but Loo didn’t see it coming. After he was hit by the attack, he jumped back, covering one of his cheeks with the back of his left hand. He put his hand down after a few seconds revealing the deep wound. Break’s attack cut a deep wound, it even started bleeding. The girls were pretty shocked about that. Especially Diamond, who then leant against the barrier. Break then moved her left hand in circles, summoning some dark magic. A dark shadow rose behind Loo. He turned around, looking at it and then cutting it in two halves with his blade. The blade cut through the monster with a purple aura. “A bear, really?” He wondered. “You haven’t done this since I was four.” He added. “Bear?” Amethyst wondered. “You let a bear attack a four-year-old?!” She shouted at Break. “It wasn’t actually a bear. It was a Biuma.” Break said it. “Stop crying. He survived it, sadly.” She added. “I was four!” He shouted. “You have been torturing me since I was four just because I’m from her higher ranked family!” Loo shouted. “It’s not my fault that the Zeremks are stronger than the Tsragi! You have been playing with that the whole time, making my life even worse. And that’s all because you want to be the strongest mortal Kamonian existing. But even you can’t deny that one day… One day I will surpass you.” He added. “You wish!” Break shouted, creating a dangerous looking ring of energy. The ring hovered around her until she raised her sword and then sent it to Loo with all her rage. He tried to shield himself from the attack. But it seemed like the attack broke through his shield and then a loud sound was heard. The attack hit the ground. After the sound of crushing, only a big cloud of smoke was visible. The smoke covered the whole scene. The girls, still outside the barrier, wondered what’s going on. Then the smoke faded away, showing Break with her scars and wounds. She was still standing. Loo on the other hand wasn’t. Not at all. He laid on the ground not moving at all. His eyes were probably closed to, but this was not visible. The girls were shocked, especially Diamond. She punched against the barrier. “Looks like this is the end.” Break said victorious. “Let’s finish this.” She said stepping closer to Loo, who still didn’t move. She rose her sword right about his head. “Say goodbye, Loo Zeremk.” She said, aiming to stab. “No!” Diamond shouted. “Stop it!” She shouted while crying. Then the scene showed Sapphire, who was surprised. She looked at Diamond and then nodded at herself calling: “Blue!” Then, before Break could just think about moving the sword closer to his neck, a blue arrow broke through the barrier. Surprised by that, the girls just watched. Diamond was probably the one who was most surprised. Then Azure ran towards the fight scene. “Sapphire.” Diamond mumbled. Break saw the arrow and dodged it. But she couldn’t dodge Azure’s kick which kicked her away. Break could stop her fall and she looked up she saw Azure standing right in front of Loo. “Back off!” Azure shouted. “Your enemy am I!” She shouted. Break stood up. “Ha, why not. You are much weaker than him anyway. This will be easy.” Break said and summoned her sword, which she just lost as Azure kicked her away. Azure then stretched out her left arm calling: “Water!” And some bubbled appeared around her hand. Then she grabbed those bubbles and in that moment, the bubbles turned into water, which formed a Sword and then turned into ice before finally becoming a real sword. Azure then raised to sword at Break. “Katana of Ice!” She called. “Topaz!” Ruby called, telling Topaz to do something to wake Loo up and then of course help him up. Topaz nodded and the two headed there. Meanwhile, Azure was fighting against Break and she was pretty good at wielding the sword. It almost looked like she couldn’t lose. “I didn’t know she can fight with a sword like this.” Amber said impressed. “Hm, apparently Low showed her a bit of it.” Emerald said. *ching!* sounds like these were heard for about five minutes. It went on and on and didn’t seem to stop. But it was clear to see that Azure had the upper hand. Then Azure raised her sword for a final swing and swung the katana from right to left, stopping her movement just before the sword could touch her foot. Break, hit by the attack, jumped back. She was holding her left hand over her tummy, which she put away to reveal her clothes being ripped by Azure’s attack. She was also bleeding. It seemed like a deep wound. Azure then looked up and her katana turned into water again. “You little…!” Break shouted, charging to attack Azure. Azure was ready to dodge it but before she could even think about dodging it, a barrier appeared before her. She turned around, seeing that Loo is up again. The attack hit the barrier but the barrier didn’t break, even though he was wounded pretty bad. Azure then smiled, jumping back to her friends. The other girls have also gathered with Topaz and Ruby. The group then just looked at Break before they all disappeared. Break just kept staring at the space angrier than ever. But she didn’t stare for long. Her wound needed to be healed too. A little later, the sky has already turned orange, the group was seen at Shirosora’s Mansion. They were all in the living room, which was directly connected with the kitchen. “I’m glad your house is so big. At home, we wouldn’t have enough space for all of us…” Rubellit sighed. “That’s not a house…” Ruby started. “…It’s a mansion!” Amber finished. “You can’t just stop with that, can you?” Diamond wondered, who was standing behind the desk in the kitchen. “Are you Ok, puppy?” Diamond wondered, looking at Loo. She sounded quite worried. “I’m fine. I guess.” Loo answered. He was mended by Kumiko, Diamond’s grandmother. “Oh my boy. How can someone get hurt that badly?” She wondered quite worried. “I-it’s not that bad. I’ve been wounded worse.” Loo said trying to calm her down. “Oh my…” She said, standing up. “You look funny with all those patches in your face and well everywhere. At least where you have been wounded.” Sapphire said joking. After Kumiko had left the room, Loo said “Thank you for saving me.” to Sapphire. “…” Sapphire just looked at him. “Ah, well I did just do it because Diamond looked so destroyed. And I didn’t like to see that.” She explained. “Yeah sure. You just don’t want to admit, that you started to like him!” Ruby said smiling. “Ah shut up, Ruby.” Sapphire replied. “Anyway. That was amazing. That sword, I mean. You can actually use a sword now.” Rubellit said cheerfully. “Maybe… we also get those power-ups?” She wondered. “Maybe only the Guardian Angels do… I mean you have your Color Palette, but we don’t know, right?” Topaz wondered. “Then we need to find out. You got the ability after we trained with Loo, right?” Ruby wondered and Sapphire nodded. “Then we need to go on with this!” She said determined. “You just want your own weapon.” Loo sighed. “It’s already decided.” Ruby smiled. ENDING Category:Transcripts